Lauren and Jessica's Pay Back
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: Lauren and Jessica can't handle that shy little Bella has all of the boys at school's attentions, even the famous Edward Cullen so they decide to knock her off her pedistal. Random time line I want Em, Rose, and Jazz. Plz Review. T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

This kind of just popped into my head so this will be a short.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned Twilight then I woke up from my daydream and realized it wasn't true.

**Lauren and Jessica's Pay Back**

**Sun Sun Go Away**

**JessPOV**

What the hell does Bella Swan have that I don't? She's not even pretty. She's not knew anymore either so it's not like she's got the new toy thing going for her anymore, but she still has Eric, Tyler, and Mike fawning over her. Plus the way that Edward Cullen worships over her is just disgusting, she must have something on him and that's why he treats her like she's the best but that's so false.

**EPOV (Thoughts of other will be italicized.)**

**  
**"What Stanley thinking about? Is it something funny?" asked Emmet. _I wonder if I can use it to prank her. _"Nothing interesting Emmet and no I wouldn't be able to prank her with any of it," I said bored. "She has a really pissed look on her face it has to be something Edward just tell use," begged Alice. _I wonder what could make her look like that. I've never seen her look that annoyed. _"Fine, she just envious of Bella so she trying to find out why she's so special," I said annoyed that anyone could ever think that way about my love, "Don't even think that you're not special Bella. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" she stated in her smart ass way. "I don't have to be to know because of the look on your face and Jasper told me on accident," I said lovingly. "Edward there is got to be more to it than that your holding back really what's the rest?" questioned Rose. _She cannot only be jealous of Bella; I mean there are me and Alice as well! _"Well she's annoyed that all of the guys at school are interested in Bella. And she thinks that Bella is blackmailing me to date her. By the way Rose the reason she's not jealous of you or Jasper is that Emmet and Jasper scares her stiff. But for some God awful reason she can shake this obsession she has for me, it's nauseating." _Sun all over Forks. _"Damn!" Now I was going to have to leave Bella alone at school, maybe I could sneak her out? _Don't even think about it Edward Cullen she has a huge test coming up and Charlie would kill her she has to go to school you can last a day. _I guess that plans out. "Would you two mind including the rest of the family in on what's going on!" whisper yelled Emmet. "It's going to be an unusually sunny day tomorrow and I can't sneak Bella out of school because Charlie would kill her and she has a test," I answered a little miffed.

**BPOV**

Great know I was going to have to deal with school all by myself again. Time to try and avoid Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Maybe I will just hide out in the Library. No the will expect me there. My truck? Nope. "Bella stop changing your mind every five seconds you're giving me a vampiric sized head ache!" Alice pleaded. "Sorry Alice I'm just trying to figure out a place to hide from Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They always get hopeful when Edward's not around, dumbasses." I hate it when he's not at school. "Sorry Bella I don't see any way for you to avoid them," Alice informed me apologetically. "That's it I'm faking sick. Who cares if I have to repeat calculus?" "No Bella you have to go anyway I see you're going to get an A on the test you will be fine." Fine. I guess I will live.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight I want you to go to a Nero surgeon as fast as possible you might have a tumor.

**Lauren and Jessica's Pay Back**

**The Plot thickens**

**LPOV**

I wonder what Jess what's to talk to me about. Hope its good news like Bella Swan is moving to Florida with her mom to never be seen again. I doubt my luck would be that good. "Lauren! Jess is here! Come help her carry her things up to your room," my mother called from down stairs. Finally! "Hey Jess what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked eagerly. "Well I was thinking that the next time the Cullens aren't at school that you and I knock little miss ensnare every guy at school off her pedestal," she informed. My best friend was a freakin' genius. "Jess I am so totally in.

**BPOV**

In all honesty I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow but I had a really important test coming up, so I had no choice. "Love you need to sleep," Edward said soothingly. "I'm not tired Edward. Can we go to your house and hang out for a while?" I asked while pouting. I didn't know what it was but I just knew that something bad was going to happen tomorrow and I really wanted to talk to Alice. "Fine, but I'm getting you home by ten," he insisted. I looked at the clock it was roughly 8 o'clock at night so I would have about an hour and forty minutes to talk to Alice.

We got to the Cullen house in ten minutes, it would have been faster but I was riding. When we got there Alice immediately walked up to me and took my hand. "What's wrong Bella I say you trying to ask me to do something but you were embarrassed and wasted most of our time trying to get it out so let just get it on with," she finished bluntly. "Um…ah…I…" "Bella just spit it out," she said frustrated. "Okay. I been have this really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow at school and I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you could look into it," I said quickly not wanting to look paranoid. "Bella relax of course I will look just give me a minute," she answered kindly. Exactly one minute later Alice was done. "Well Mike is going to put the moves on you, but I guess you could have seen that coming. You're going to get an A on your calculus test. Besides that I can't see anything else for you tomorrow Bella," she reassured. Thank god now I could finally get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! I finished the first portion of my story Conception and now I have returned to see how the Cullens (in this case Bella is included) handle Jessica and Lauren's dastardly plans.**

**Disclaimer: don't be gullible I don't own Twilight, I only wish I did.**

**Coercion**

**LPOV (thoughts italicized)**

_Finally the little whore was going down! After a night of planning Jessica and I were finally going to get what was ours to begin with!_

"Lauren, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jess whined.

"Look I already made a deal with that wanna-be spy, I am not giving head to that freak for nothing. We are going through with this whether you want to or not!" _It was totally worth it if I was eventually Mrs. … What the hell was Conner's last name? Who cares his family had the most money in all of Fork's if we got married all I would have to do was sit back, give my husband a couple of babies, and go shopping!_

"But isn't this illegal?" _She is such a chicken shit why am I friends with her again… Oh that's right she's got this aunt that can get you the best shoes you have ever seen for half the price of the originals._

"You worry too much Jess, besides if you don't listen to me I could always show Mike what you looked like in the third grade," I gave her my signature Don't-Mess-With-Me-I-Can-And-Will-Make-Your-Physical-And-Social-Life-A-Living-Hell, "You know that craptastic perm and braces. Good thing he moved here after that awkward little phase of yours."

"Fine," she said in an indignant tone.

**An: The plot thickens! I just like giving Jess the benefit of doubt. Peer pressure is evil. But Lauren I just can't stand that bitch so I decided to make her Bella's pathetic self-centered mortal villain. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Wow Who Schools out! No more Anatomy Yippee! Now I can write more! I will be attempting to update this story every Monday! Any way on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: DUH!**

**Dog Pile!**

**APOV (Visions = Italicized. Underlined = thoughts aimed at Edward)**

Edward chill and enjoy the hunt! Nothing is going to happen to her I already looked into.

The only response I got was a look from him that was his typical 'keep an eye on her for me and I will do as you say.'

I'm only going to check every class change!

Eye version of a nod.

I could finally get to do some hunting. We did not come all the way to Lamar Valley in Yellowstone Park for me not to get my favorite! Thank you summer thunderstorms! Jazz was off hunting Grizzlies with Emmett, so I was quietly stocking my favorite, coyotes! Oh, no no no…

_Jessica and Lauren were walking to Bella's locker. Jessica face had a mixture of pissed and reluctant expressions all over her face; while Lauren had nothing but malevolence_ _written all over her's._

"Dog pile!" screamed Emmett like a four year old.

"Damn it Emmett! I was in the middle of a vision you dumbass!"

"Sorry…what was it about?" he said a little sheepishly.

"Jessica and Lauren were walking towards Bella's locker way before school started. They were about to do something, but for some God-awful reason you decided to pull out your inner three year old!"

EDWARD! SOMETHING'S UP! WE NEED TO WARN BELLA! I WOULD KNOW, BUT OUR DUMBASS BROTHER DECIDED TO DOG PILE ME!

"Alice stop yelling you're giving me a head ache. Emmett I hold you responsible if anything happens that we can't stop!" Edward chastised, "Someone call Carlisle! We need to get back to Forks!"

**An: please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I'm sorry to those who thought my last chapter was a tease, but 'that's how the cookie crumbles'. I hope you enjoy this Monday's update.**

**Disclaimer: Myer's all the way.**

**Tease!**

**LPOV**

This was it. The little tease was going down! I did_ not_ get up at the crack of dawn for this plan to go wrong. I knew this would go off without a hitch, because Little-Miss-Perfect had a routine that works like clockwork when Edward and the rest of the Cullens weren't around. At exactly 15 minutes to the first bell she goes to her locker and get's her first binder; it's exactly the same in between all of her classes except lunch. Then she sits between Jessica and Angela.

I was sitting at the rarely used picnic table with Jess, waiting for_ Bella Swan_- god her name made me want to hurl- to arrive at her locker.

**EPOV**

God damn Emmett! We were almost to the school, but I knew that we were going to be too late whether we got there on time or not; there was just too much sun for us to do anything. If only I had convinced Bella to take that cell phone, but the no-gift thing was always blocking me. I finally got to the Hell-known-as-high-school when Lauren's malicious thought started to poison my mind.

_Just a few more turns of the combination and the little bitch is going down!_

That's when I saw Bella open her locker.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. What the hell? All I was doing was getting my book out of my locker when around 50 condoms filled with- that better be paint- something white fell out of my locker and to top it all off the word tease it written a million times completely covering the inside surfaces of my locker. Why would someone do this? Great my cheeks are on fire and everyone is laughing their heads off.

"Oh my god Bella here let me help you clean this up so you're not late to class", offered Angela. "I don't know why anyone would call you a tease. I mean all the guys at school can see that you are with Edward. Do you have a clue who did this?"

"I'm a clueless as you are Ang."

**LPOV**

Successes!

"Lauren I don't think we should do the other pranks, this was pretty harsh, and don't you think that everyone else it going to, like, hate us if they find out?" whined Jessica.

"Jessica shut up once Bella gets the clue this will finally teach her a lesson! She'll become a social outcast making all of the guys in school turn and run as far away from her as possible and towards us. Now come on we're going to be late to class."

**An: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So you guys are going to get my owed chapters before the end of this week, but not all at once unless extreme inspiration hits me like a rouge Bludger. **

**Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Twilight or Bludgers.**

**Starkers**

**LPOV**

This was such bullshit! How can that cow get publicly humiliated, but still star in every guys wet dream at school! I'm just going to have to step it up a notch.

"Lauren it's obviously not going to work so can we just stop?" Jessica begged like the whiney bitch that I knew she was.

"If you don't stop that god damned whining this instant I'm going to explain to Mike all about how you embarrassed yourself at summer camp in the fourth grade," I threatened. "You know what I'm talking about. We had that really hot camp director, and you just had to go to him every time you wet the bed. If I remember correctly he eventually just stocked your cabin with extra sheets, and had to put a plastic cover over your mattress."

All the little cry baby did was nod as her cheeks went about as red a _Swan's _when she was embarrassed.

**EPOV**

"Alice, when is the sun going to go away?" I asked desperately. I just knew that Lauren wasn't going to stop until something drastic happened.

"I'm sorry Edward I keep seeing sun until this weekend. On the bright side it's Friday, so you only have to wait until night fall," Alice informed.

"So there's nothing I can do?" I asked bleakly.

"Well you know what they say! Revenge is a dish best served cold," she said with an evil smirk.

**BPOV**

With the exception of the locker incident today had gone as expected so far: Mike hit on me, Angela and I were able to have some girl time, and Mike hunted me down during lunch so that he could hit on me some more. Just one more class I would be able to escape home.

~*~*~*~*After Gym*~*~*~*~*~*

**3****RD**** POV**

Bella Swan had just opened her gym locker and had begun changing her clothes when she noticed that the only clothes she had that were whole were her panties and bra. She was about to put her gym clothes back on so that she could go home when she noticed that they were gone. The situation had just gone from bad to worst. Bella was standing starkers in the girls locker room alone without anyway of fixing the problem. "Okay Bella think! Scream for help? Nope everyone's left by now. Run for the truck and drive home practically naked? Never in a million years. Guess that leave's sit here until someone notices that I'm missing," Bella thought out loud.

**AN: ****This is not funny take it from someone who wet the bed until they were twelve. The constant fear that if you stay the night at a friend's house that you are going to have an accident or worse while on a school trip when you are surrounded by stranger. I was tease ruthlessly. It got to the point where if any of my siblings (and I'm the oldest) said anything that was mean about my problem they were grounded for a week. So grow up people it's not funny. Now that I'm done ranting please review. You should get the next chapter by tomorrow at the latest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I'm sorry everyone I know it's late, but I've had an emotionally taxing couple of days. I broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years and to top it all off extreme writer's block. So without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

**Burrrrr!**

**Third Person POV**

As the hours passed, and the sun went down the girl's locker rooms temperature continued drop as well; unfortunately the girl's locker room was located on the most western point of Forks High campus. Bella tried various things to keep her mind off the time and the cold, but unfortunately nothing was helping, so she was sitting in the sun coming though the window curled into a ball with chattering teeth.

**EPOV**

"Can we go yet Alice," I was worried I could tell the temperature was dropping and my love wasn't exactly good with the cold.

"Five more minutes," Alice said, "_I know its hard Edward but you need to relax. You aren't going to be able to help Bella if you can't think straight."_

For the remaining five minutes I tried to calm down, but it wasn't work.

"_Do you want me to help Edward?"_Jasper silently asked.

The only response I gave him was a slight nod.

"We can go now!" Alice exclaimed.

Before the words were even out of her mouth I was running towards the girl's locker room. I didn't even bother to unlock the door I simply pulled it off his hinges. When I get to my love her lip a so blue they are almost purple and she was unconscious.

"We need to get her to Carlisle," I said while picking her up.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I deeply apologize for this small filler chapter after such a long wait, but what can I say writer's block is a bitch & I had so personal problems that I needed to sort out.**

**Disclaimer: Myer's rules we just enjoy messing with her work of art.**

Why Vampire's that Live with Alice Have a Drier

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I was sitting with my beautiful wife just enjoying the latest medical journal when the kids came running in. Edward was obviously stuck somewhere between panic and rage; he was carrying Bella who was nude and wrapped in his jacket.

"What happened?" Bella was a klutz, but that wouldn't explain why she was nude and an alarming shade of blue.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory," Edward snarled out their names as if the very feeling of them in his mouth was disgusting, "stole her clothes and locked her in the girl's locker room. She was in there for hours and of course this being Forks the nice sunny day quickly became a freezing day!"

As Edward was venting about how they were unable to stop anything from happening today I was checking her over. She was very cold by human standards, her lips were blue, and she was even paler than her normal self. I wasn't sure how we were going to bring her temperature up. Shared body heat was obviously not an option and I didn't have the necessary equipment at the house to start a warm IV feed.

"Don't worry about heating her up Carlisle I have an idea," Emmett said.

I gave him a wary look. Now don't get me wrong I love all my children, but when it came to vampire's Emmett wasn't exactly what you would call intelligent.

"Relax it's just a remedy we used in Tennessee back when I was human! I just…"

"You are not giving her whiskey!" Edward nearly growled.

"I wasn't going to say that if you would just listen!" Emmett fought back meanwhile I was wondering why Edward didn't know what Emmett was planning already.

"Emmett doesn't think before he speaks," Edward answered my silent question.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, I put some comforters in the drier. Ma use to hang them near the fire so that when we came in from a storm she could wrap us up then she either poured hot cocoa or hot coffee down our thoughts. It was really effective," Emmett said with a smile.

To say I was shocked was putting it mildly Emmett had come up with a serious way to fix the situation.

DING! Went the drier.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry everyone for the wait, but school + writer's block + a new boyfriend = lack of fanfic continuation. Don't worry thanks to Anon & Suicidal-Insomniac wheels in me tortured noggin' have been a turning (sorry I love Potter Puppet Pal's). Any who on with the show!**

**Charlie's Help**

**3****rd**** POV**

Once Bella was up and moving again a family meeting was called.

"So what are we going to do about Bitch-Woman and her lame-ass side kick Suck Up?" Rosalie sneered. Esme looked at her as if she was going to scold her for language, but decided that for once it was appropriate.

"We could have Charlie arrest them for assault, theft of personal belongings, and harassment." suggested Emmett.

"That won't work. We technically don't have any evidence or even an eye witness and Alice's visions don't count because you were all suppose to be on a family outing." Bella commented. "Maybe we can guilt them out?"

"What does my evil little sister have in mind?" asked Emmett gleefully.

Unfortunately this little fly on the wall was unable to hear their master plan as they huddled together to hash out the details.

**Lauren POV**

For some God-awful reason, the entire student body was seated in the Gym like a bunch of kindergarteners. We were supposed to be listening to Bella-Freaking-Still-So-Perfect-Swan's father give a lecture on the dangers of bullying.

"Besides bullying being in general a mean thing to do, if you're caught bullying past simple name calling you could be arrested for harassment and assault among other things." the dork in the uniform said with a supposedly stern face, "Also, the psychological effects on the person whom you are bullying could cause events to happen that could haunt you for years to come. As many of you I am sure have noticed, this month's issue of People magazine has noticed a raise in teen suicide due to bullying. So before you bully one of your fellow students, think. Is what you say going to be the last straw that pushes that person over the edge?"

With that note of skewed statistics to end his entirely pointless rant, he left the building and we were allowed to leave and continue with our day.

"Lauren, do you think what we did to Bella was entirely right? I mean what if we get arrested or if she hurts herself?" Jessica whined like the bitch that she was.

"No you twit! I obviously had no effect on her, see she's all smiles in Edward Cullen's arms." I sneered. There was no way I would let Jessica defy me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Lauren had had absolutely no reaction to Charlie's lecture. Jessica was an entirely different subject, though. She was riddled with guilt, and wanted to talk to Bella to make sure that she was alright.

"Edward, why do I see Carlisle talking to Mrs. Stanley?" asked Alice.

Because Jessica has an eating disorder that Lauren has caused. "I'm sorry, but there is something that I have to tell Carlisle about Jessica Stanley that I cannot, in good conscious, tell you." I responded carefully.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That's Edward speak for I just heard something that could be dangerous if kept hidden, but it's private so I won't tell anyone that doesn't absolutely need to know." answered Alice.

"I think it is time for phase two." Jasper said with a smirk.

**AN: peer pressure is a bitch so everyone out there be careful about what you say and do to those you are around every day. To those who have lost a family member or friend to suicide I'm sorry hopefully things will change and people will open there eyes. About eating disorders, if you find out about a friend or classmate, coworker, church member, etc. don't keep it to yourself the sooner these people get help the sooner they will get healthy again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but the power cord for my laptop broke and I have been waiting for Best Buy to ship me a new one it has been 7 days and one of my friends has been letting me charge with her's. In addition to that it seems that my plot bunnies wanted to take a vacation without tell me, but don't worry they are back so the show must go on.**

**A Little Dose of Jasper**

**JPOV**

We were sitting in our typical table in the cafeteria with Edward relaying to us what Lauren & Jessica were thinking. According to Edward Jessica was already feeling very reluctant to do anything further to Bella, and guilty about what she had already done. Apparently Lauren was blackmailing her to keep her as one of her evil minions.

**LPOV**

Jess was cracking. For some reason I was feeling dread in the pit of my stomach, must be the crappy slop that they call food that this hell hole of a school. I was digging through my purse for some anti-acid when all hell broke loose.

**Jess POV**

I couldn't handle it anymore. The guilt was consuming me and I had to find a way to set myself free. That's when Mike and Conner sat down… I had found my way out.

"Hey guys I have some things to tell you," I started calmly, "I had this horrendous perm in the eighth grade and braces and the reason I'm telling you this is because Lauren it blackmailing me so that I stick with her plan to destroy Bella."

They looked at us in shock so I simply continued before I lost the courage to do the right thing.

"Oh also Lauren gave Eric Yorkie head so that we could get into Bella locker's to haze her. I'm going to go apologize to her."

"She is totally lying you bitch," Lauren screamed as she raised her hand to bitch slap me across the face. So I closed my eyes, but before her hand could connect with my face Mike's hand shot out across the table and caught her hand in his.

"Lauren you are such a lying whore," Mike said, "Why the heck would anyone lie about that?"

I snuck a look at Conner. He was beat red and looked like he wanted to scream and hit something.

"Hey Lauren guess what?" He screamed, "We're through!" with that he stormed out of the cafeteria.

**JPOV**

"Dude I love your power," Emmett said in a giddy voice.

"Ah the power of guilt," I sighed.

"Look Bella here comes your apology," Rosalie smirked.

"Hey, Bella I'm sorry about what happened to you the other day. I know there is no excuse, but I have some self-esteem problems, and I couldn't deal with you having all the breaks when it took all of my energy to get Mike to pay two seconds of his time with me. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you?" Jessica asked humbly. She was being completely honest with Bella so I gave her a nod.

"It's okay Jess we've all been there just remember what my dad said when you bully someone it has lasting effects that you might not have anticipated," Bella warned.


	11. Epilogue

**An: TTFN ta ta for now this is the end of what I thought was going to be short story… oh well. Please go to my profile and do my poll it will affect what I write next. Here you go everyone.**

**Epilogue**

**3****rd**** POV**

A great lesson was learned by everyone this day. Jessica Stanley was able to get help with her eating disorder, and is now steadily dating her dream stud Mike Newton.

Lauren's parents, after hearing what nefarious deeds their daughter had done, sent her to a Catholic all girls reform school ran by her shrew aunt who was one step away from being a nun. Conner refused to even look at her on her last day of school.

Bella had to fight off a newborn vampire army and their crazy leader while dealing with the fact that she loved her best friend, but not as much as her boyfriend. Then she and Edward got married, had a hybrid baby, and sent the Volturi home crying about the lost potential of owning Edward and Alice. In the end Bella's best friend became her future son-in-law and the world kept spinning in the crazy lives of the simple people of Forks, Washington.

**The End**


End file.
